Cold Snap
"The weather is not the most deadly thing in Cold Snap!" —Taglinestarwars.com Comic Viewer Cold Snap is the prequel to "Trespass." It is the fifteenth issue in the clone wars comic series. It was released January 29, 2009 on starwars.com.starwars.com Comic Viewer Plot During a snow storm on the snowy world of Orto Plutonia, three Low Alltitude Assault/infantry transports land. Among them was Shiv, a clone cold assault trooper. He was writing a letter to a fellow trooper named Flanker. In the letter he acknoledged that though Flanker was not very much for letters, writing them relaxed Shiv. As the gunships landed, Shiv reminded Flanker of the jokes he used to make when they were in training. Flanker used to joke that with all the desert traning the two recieved, one of them would get shipped to a water world. This indeed happened to be the case with Shiv, who wrote that in his letter. Inside the newly established Glid Station, Shiv continued writing his letter. He believed that as far as coldness, Orto Plutonia had space beet. Shiv also mentioned in his letter, that he got the honor of field testing new equipment, such as the new "CK-Swoop" bike, though not all of it worked. Even after, Shiv's squad continued facing problems. One such problem was that nobody told headquarters that the clone troopers' rations needed to be shipped in insulated canisters, which resulted in frozen rations. The frozen rations forced the troopers to boil them, which removed what little flavor there was. Shiv mentioned that his squad never encountered any droids at Glid Station. However, the troopers managed to stay in shape by shooting a snowmen shaped as battle droids. In addition, things got worse when the "ice men" came. Shiv admitted in the letter that nobody new what the creatures were. He also added that the patrolls that supposedly encountered them never reported back. However he situation, Shiv's squad tried stay humorous to keep from getting too creeped out. Later, Shiv and his squad's commnader, Mag, went out to inspect an outer sensor, when their CK-Swoop bikes froze solid. Shiv tried to remain calm by writing this to Flanker. Shiv and Mag decided to hold out until dawn, when the gunships could reach them. But for the moment, the two were stuck in the freezing weather. The two set up a shelter in the snow, which included a tent. Shiv was in the tent, writing his letter, when Mag came in and questioned him on what he was doing. Mag ordered him stand guard outside so he could get some rest. Shiv replied to the question by explaining that writing was a nervous habit that relaxed him. Mag grabbed the datapad being used to write the letter, and asked Shiv where "Flanker" was. Shiv sadly revealed that Flanker was killed in the Battle of Christophsis. Just then, monsterous hands tore through the tent and grabbed Mag. Shiv reached for a blaster pistol, but was not fast enough. The hands grabbed Shiv and killed him as well. Shiv's letter fell the the ground where it was covered with snow over a few day's time. Behind The Scenes Cold Snap is a six-page web comic in The Clone Wars web comic series that ties into the television series of the same name. Cold Snap leads directly into "Trespass," an episode in the first season of The Clone Wars television series. The comic establishes the "ice men" and their attacks on Glid Station, which later appear in "Trespass." The episode reveals that the "ice men" were actually a peaceful tribe of Talz who had been attacked by the Separatist battle droids stationed on Orto Plutonia; and in the resulting conflict, the Republic base had been caught in the middle. Appearances Sources "Cold Snap" at starwars.com References